Don't you dare
by XSanversW
Summary: Alex got hurt and Maggie talks to her while she is in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**So, these days were kinda difficult for me, my mother had a surgery and I kinda got pessimist during it and I wrote this on the waiting room #sorrynotsorry**

She didn't spect this.

Who the hell is going to spect this? Something that it seems so far away from you. Something that you always watch on the tv or in the movies. Who the hell spect that to happen to your girlfriend?

Okay, Alex is a DEO agent, Maggie always spected that if her girlfriend got hurt, it was going to be because of a rough alien, because of something out of this world, but not for this. Not for this case that herself in the station used to call _"wrong time, wrong place"_

Alex just went out to the grosery store to buy a damn bottle of water. Just that. They went to the same store just two hours earlier. They go to the same store every fucking day of the week. And then this happened.

According to Jhonson (Maggie's partner) a robber broke into the store asking for the money. He saw Alex reaching for her gun and just like that, he shoot her. Just like that. He shoot her right in the abdomen. Not once. But twice.

And there she was now. Laying in a hospital bed, attached to uncontable wires and tubes coming out of her body. Maggie didn't even know where to start looking. Didn't know if it was safe to hold her hand. Didn't know if she could live without Alex.

The only thing she can do right now and know that its safe, its talk to her. So she took Alex's limp and cold hand, so carefully, between her owns, fear in every move, and starts talking.

"Hey, Danvers. So, I read somewhere that it's kinda good talking to you right now, and if I'm being honest, I don't know what to say, you know?" she lets go a shaky breath, trying to not cry "So I'm just saying that you need to get together your dirty clothes. You can't just let them all over the bathroom floor. And you need to eat better, take out it's not food, Danvers. And movie nights with Kara, we _really_ need to stop letting her pick the movie, I just had enough of romcoms for a lifetime. I love little Danvers, but her taste in movies is just gross" she says letting go a little laugh, suddenly getting serious again "But the most important thing, Ally. I need you to wake up. I just found you, I can't lose you now. We have so many things to do. We have so many people to know, so many discutions to have, so many love to give. We have to adopt Gertrude and let Kara spoil her. We have to take the rest of my stuff to our apartment. We need to take some vacations, I don't care if we don't go anywhere, I just want to be with you" Maggie lets out a sob "I have to propose, damn it" she says in a whisper. Now tears falling freely on her cheeks. She whippes them away furiosly "So, don't you dare to die on me, you heard me, Danvers? Don't you dare because I need you. Because I can't imagine my life without you in it" she leans over and kisses Alex's hand "I love you, Ally. I'm not going anywhere, and I hope you aren't either''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So I decided to continue this story for a couple of chapter more. Any ideas of what you want to see here are acepted! Reviews are love ;D**

 **(The parts in italics are flashbacks)**

Kara steps in into her sister's hospital bedroom with two coffees in hand and a box of donuts for her and Maggie, only to find the last one sleeping, sitting in that uncomfortable chair, her head next to Alex's chest and her hand grabbing Alex's.

It's been two weeks since Alex got shot.

It's been two weeks since Maggie doesn't leaves Alex's side.

It's been two weeks since the DEO and herself had been looking for that son of a bitch, without any luck.

It's been two weeks of Kara listening to Maggie talk to her sister, saying all the right things, all the reasons why she has to wake up. And Kara, despite her own pain, she can't imagine Maggie's pain, Alex is all she has. Her whole world.

Kara doesn't want to wake Maggie up, but considering that Maggie doesn't eat like she should, at least Kara is here to make her.

"Maggie, wake up" Kara whispers to Maggie putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is she awake?" she asks sleepy.

"No, hon. Come on, let's have breakfast" Kara feels her heart break a little when she sees the look on Maggie's face. Her eyes starts to tear up.

"So, I dreamt it? The whole thing?" Maggie asks to herself more than to Kara. Her voice cracks in the last word.

Kara squeeze Maggie's shoulder "Come on, Mags. Why don't we go outside just for a while" Maggie starts to shake her head in negation "Just to drink the coffee and eat a couple of donuts, then we come back here in less than 30 minutes"

"But what if she wakes up and she is alone here? She'll think that I left her here by herself"

"First of all, she will never think that, she knows better, Mags. And second, I have superhearing you know? The second she's awake, I'll know" she gives Maggie a little smile, and it grows when Maggie mirrors her.

The brunette hesitates a little but finally she gets up, giving Alex a quick kiss on her temple.

"Love you, Al. I'll be right back" she shots Alex a little sad smile and turns around facing Kara "Let's go, Little Danvers. I'm starving"

"Ugh, me too" Kara says hurrying up to keep up with Maggie down the corridor.

"When you are not?"

"Well" Kara thinks about it a little "When I'm finishing eating but I'm not finished yet. That's when I'm not hungry" Maggie laughs. Like a real laugh, and Kara it's kind of proud of herself.

"Good answer" Maggie sits on one of the tables at the cafeteria, the one at the corner, Kara following her suit.

As soon as Kara hands the coffee to Maggie and she tastes it, she goes serious, her eyes tearing up again.

"Hey, hey. What happened, Mags?" Kara asks concerned, sitting on the chair next to Maggie's.

"It's her favorite. The coffee I mean" Maggie whispers. "Did I ever tell you the first time we got coffee together?"

"Not really"

"Well, here it goes then"

-:D-

 _By the time the sun rises, Maggie has been awake for like an hour, just appreciating her girlfriend._

Girlfriend.

She couldn't believe it. Alex being her girlfriend. It's way too much more than what she was expecting when she went to Alex's apartment that night with pizza, beer, a huge apologize and a declaration of almost love.

So when she woke up before Alex, she couldn't help herself, so she was just there, staring at the beautiful woman pressed on her side, Alex's arm around her waist, legs tangled naturally, remembering all the things that they did last nig-

-:D-

"Whoa, whoa, okay. Little sister here, remember? There is a reason why you call me 'Little Danvers'" Kara says with her hands over her ears.

"Sorry" Maggie says laughing a little.

"Maybe we can just skip to the part where you and Alex get the coffee?" Kara says removing her hands off of her ears.

"Okay, okay. Better that way, I don't really think that you want to listen the part where we make u-"

"MAGGIE!"

"Okay! Sorry" Maggie laughs and rises her hands up in surrender. "So after all the... You know what, I went to the kitchen to do breakfast" Kara smiles, knowing what Maggie is going to say next.

"And you found nothing" Maggie nods.

"Exactly"

-:D-

 _"Danvers!" Maggie shouts from the kitchen to Alex._

"What happened?" Alex comes running from the bathroom, her toothbrush hanging of her mouth.

"Really, Danvers? Not a single egg on your fridge? Not even bread. Did you eat, at least?" Maggie says still looking for something on the fridge besides leftovers.

"Emmm... No?" Alex shrugs "I don't really eat here that much, and when I do, I eat take out or Kara brings the food, so..." Maggie shakes her head in disapproving.

"This is what we are going to do. First, get coffee somewhere. I can't start the morning without it. And second, go to the grocery store, you really need food around here" Maggie says walking towards the front door.

"Emmm... Mags?" Alex calls after her.

"What's up, Alex?" Maggie turns around.

"How about you put some pants on? It's just an idea, I'm not against you not wearing it but... I don't know, just saying" Alex says with a grin on her face.

"You dork" Maggie chuckles on her way to the bedroom.

-:D-

"You know? That time it was the first time we held hands in public" Maggie says smiling to Kara, remembering that moment.

"Ugh you guys are so cute! Come on! Tell me, tell me" Kara says resting her chin on her hands.

"So, we are out of the building now..."

-:D-

 _"Alexxxx! Hurry up! I'm starving" Maggie says waiting - not so patiently - for Alex, who is tying her shoes._

"If I don't get this right, I'm going to stop multiple times in our way to get coffee." Alex says finally getting up.

"Thanks God" Maggie says letting go a breath, unconsciously grabbing Alex's hand, intertwining her fingers, and when Alex's freezes, she realizes her mistake and lets Alex's hand go.

"Shit, Danvers. I'm sorry. I didn't even realized what I was doing. It just felt so naturally and normal, you know? Like if we do this all the time and I jus- mmm" Maggie stops talking when she feels Alex's lips against hers.

"It's okay, Mags. Let's get that coffee" Alex says blushing, taking Maggie's hand in hers.

-:D-

"You didn't tell me it was your first kiss in public too!" Kara sounds surprised.

"Yeah, kinda remembered that when I was telling the story" Maggie shrugs.

"It was a morning of three firsts then" Kara says proud of her sister. And Maggie's evil smiles appear.

"It were four firsts actually" Kara looks at Maggie confused "Coffee, kiss, holding hands and the se-"

"OKAY ENOUGH" Kara face palms "I'm so regretting asking for this story" Maggie laughs.

"Okay, I'm going to stop torturing you, just the coffee story"

"Thanks. Proceed, please"

"So, we are at the coffee shop..."

-:D-

 _As soon as they get to the coffee shop, Maggie asks to Alex for pick a table while she goes to order the coffee._

"So, Danvers, how you like your coffee?"

"I like my coffee as dark and bitter as my soul" Alex says squinting and Maggie lets go a loud laugh.

"Okay then, so white chocolate mocha for you" Maggie says turning around.

"Hey! I'm a badass! I don't drink that!" Alex says grabbing her by the elbow, making her turns around facing her.

"Cappuccino, then?" Maggie says, still smiling. Alex blushes.

"A cappuccino it's all right"

"Nailed it" Maggie says giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

-:D-

Kara couldn't stop laughing and Maggie neither.

"Oh Rao! That sounds so not like her" Kara says shaking her head, still laughing

"I promise she said that and-" Maggie stops talking when Kara suddenly stops laughing. "What is it, Kar?"

"She is awake"


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kara could even stand up, Maggie was already running outside of the cafeteria. Kara runs after her, almost flying, forgetting for a moment that she actually has a secret identity for a reason. She didn't care right now, and either does Maggie, who was still running until she reaches Alex's door. Stopping abruptly.

Kara sees the hesitation for a moment. Maggie takes a deep breath and turns around facing Kara.

"What if she doesn't remember me? What if this is in like every movie that the principal character forgets about the girlfriend? I don't want that to happen to us. Maybe I should stay out here. Maybe you should go inside first and see how is she doing and... I don't know, ask her if she remember someth-"

"Maggie" Kara says stopping her almost-sister-in-law rambling. She puts her hand in Maggie's shoulder "Remember the advantages of being Supergirl, right?" Maggie nods "That means that I have superhearing, like I said before. And that means that I can listen to Alex asking for you so you sho-"

"Oh thanks Rao!" Maggie says hugging Kara and facing the bedroom door, taking a deep breath again "Okay Mags, let's do this" she says encouraging herself, ignoring the soft chuckle of Kara.

As soon as she opens the door, Alex turns her head to her direction. Maggie freezing on the door. Nobody moves until a little smile appeared on Alex's face. And that's all Maggie needed to almost run the two steps to her girlfriends bed and take her hand between hers.

"Hey, you" Maggie says with a huge smile on her face. Tears starting to fall (Maggie couldn't believe how much she was crying in the last two weeks). Alex tries to wipe away the tears with her hand, but she fail. "Easy there"

"I-I..." Alex tries to say something but her throat was dry. Gesturing with her hand to her throat, Kara has already went for a glass of water. Alex seems to notice Kara for the first time when her sister hands the glass, giving her the same smile that she gave Maggie.

"Hi, sis" Kara greets, helping Alex to stand up a little. Just a little so she can drink the water.

"Well, that sucked" Alex says chuckling, making Maggie and Kara laugh.

"Jesus, Danvers. Do you even remember what the hell happened?" Maggie asks to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand again, making small circles with her thumb.

"I recalling us going to that grocery store that afternoon, and then us going back to my apartment after that. But I have to come back because we didn't buy the bottle of water, so I did that." Alex stops talking, thinking if she could remember something else "after that all is a bit messed up, I hear screaming and someone with a gun... Oh wait, I tried to stop him, when he turned around to grab all the money I tried to get my gun out, but he saw me. And then..." Alex lowers her head watching her own abdomen, she lifts the sheets and see all the bandage around her "well, he... He sh-shot me"

The realization hits Alex. She knew she was in the hospital the very first moment she opened her eyes, she knew what had happened, but saying it out loud was something very different.

"How much I've been out?"

"Like two weeks and a couple of days" Kara answers, brushing some of Alex hair out of her face.

"Oh...wow" Alex stares at the wall in front of her, when suddenly her eyes widen "Did he hurt anyone else? At the store, I mean" Alex says looking at Maggie.

"No, no. For what I saw on the surveillance video, he-he shoot you" Maggie looks away "Then he grabbed the money and ran away"

"Didn't catch him?" Alex asks concerned.

"Not yet. He was wearing a mask and there are no cameras down the streets he went, so we have no idea where he is" Kara answers this time.

"Okay" Ales says yawning. "When I get back to work, I could-"

"Alex, why don't you go to sleep again? You are tired, honey" Maggie says cupping Alex's cheek.

"I'm not tired" Alex says resting her head against her girlfriend's hand, closing her eyes.

"Of course you are not" Maggie leans over kissing Alex's temple "Go back to sleep, Al. We are gonna be here by the time you wake up"

"Mm'kay" Alex says finally falling asleep over Maggie's hand.

"We should call a doctor, shouldn't we?" Kara asks, now sitting in the chair that Maggie has been sleeping for the past two weeks.

"Yeah, we should" Maggie says while she walks toward the exit "You should tell the gang she is awake too"

"I'm on it. They asked how she was" Kara says as she read the Whatsapp group, 'SuperFriends'. It was Winn's idea, and she loves it.

-:D-

 _ **Whatsapp group: SuperFriends**_

[10:18] Winn 📱: Mags! Kara! How is Alex today?

[10:28] Jimmy 📷: I was just about to ask that!

[11:07] Me: She is awake!  
[11:08] Mon-El ❤: YESSSS 💪  
[11:09] Space Dad 🚶: Send Alex our love  
[11:09] Winn 📱: That's because she is a total BADASS  
[11:09] Jimmy 📷: I knew it! There is a reason why we call her a Badass  
[11:11] Mon-El ❤: So she is sleeping now?  
[11:11] Me: Yep  
[11:12] Winn 📱: Let us know when we could go to say hi  
[11:12] Winn 📱: Don't tell her, but I kinda miss her around here  
[11:13] Jimmy 📷: Dude, you know she is in this group, don't you?  
[11:13] Winn 📱: Yeah, but the most of the time she doesn't bother to read this 😂😂  
[11:15] Me: I'll let you know! Maggie is back with the doctor  
[11:16] Mon-El ❤: Good luck!  
[11:16] Winn 📱: The lucky stuff it's the one with 4 leaves  
[11:18] Mon-El ❤: She got it anyways, right babe?  
[11:20] Me: I got it, hon 😉😂  
[11:22] Mon-El ❤: Told ya 😚

-:D-

Dr. Hunt comes into the bedroom with his characteristic serious face. As soon as he sees Kara, he smiles.

"Miss Danvers, glad to see you again" he says as they shake hands.

"Likewise" Kara smiles.

"So, Maggie here told me that she woke up" he says reading Alex's chart, glancing to the monitors and the fluids bags "That's a good signal. She remembered everything? What happened? Who are you? Who is she?" the doctor keep asking as he keeps checking all the cables and things around Alex.

"Yes, she remembers everything. Well, we didn't ask her to tell us her name, but after she told us about that day we assume that it wasn't necessary" Maggie shrugs looking at Kara, who was nodding.

"Okay then, I'm afraid we need to wake up her now, so we could do her some studios. Just for control" Dr. Hunt moves her hand to wake her up when Maggie stops him.

"Wait. Can I?"

"Yes, of course" Maggie gives him a thankful smile.

"Babe, Al? Wake up honey" Maggie whispers. She leans over and kisses Alex's cheek "Are you awake?" Alex murmurs something "Come on, Al. The doctor needs to run some test"

"Five more minutes" Alex tries to go back to sleep. Maggie chuckles.

"The sooner you let the doctor runs those test, the sooner we are going home" That seems to catch Alex's attention, because she opens her eyes.

"I'm going home?" Alex asks.

"Well, that depends on the results. I'm Doctor Hunt, by the way"

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor" Alex says giving the doctor a smile "and thanks, for saving my life"

"Just doing my job. So, I'm going to do son test, and keep you on observation about one more week-"

"One week? But-but I'm fine" Alex says crossing her arms in her chest.

"Here we go" Kara says rolling her eyes.

"What?" Alex says looking at Kara "I'm a doctor, I know when I'm not fine. And now I'm just fine and there is no way in hell I'm staying here one week more"

\- ONE WEEK LATER -

"Come on, honey. We are going home" Maggie says as she starts to put all of Alex's clothes on a bag.

"Yassssssss! Thanks God" Alex says almost jumping off of her bed.

"Watch out Alex" Maggie warned.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to go home. With you" Alex says approaching Maggie.

"I know you want, but you still need to be careful" Maggie hugs her girlfriend.

"Just... Let's go. We need to finish the moving in thing"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello theeeeere! I know it's been forever since I uploaded this story, but I've been so busy with all the university thing and personal life (yeah, I have one XD). I don't want to make promises, but maybe I'll be uploading next weekend.  
Enough of this, go enjoy the charapter (the one I'm not totally fine with it, I'm missing something and I don't know what)**

"Okay, Alex watch out" Maggie warned her girlfriend for the millionth time. She gave up on trying to stop Alex on doing things.

"Mags, I'm fine. It's just a box" Alex tries to calm her down.

"A box full of books" Maggie whispers.

"I heard that!" Alex shouts from the studio.

"It was intend for that!" Maggie chuckles at the stubbornness of Alex "Well, that was the last box" Maggie says as soon as Alex got back from the studio.

"It was?" Maggie nods "Well, that was fast" Alex says in amusement.

"I practically lived here" Maggie shrugs "The only thing we had to do was bring a couple of boxes" Maggie says dropping herself on the couch.

"It's not the same, you actually live here now. We are living together, Mags" Alex says as she starts walking to the kitchen. "And that" Alex shouts from the kitchen "Deserves a toast" Alex says finally sitting next to Maggie.

"Babe, you can't drink alcohol, you know that" Maggie says accepting the champagne.

"And that's why I bought the alcohol free one" Alex says winking as Maggie chuckles.

"In that case" Maggie says lifting her glass of champagne "For us. For a happy full life with you"

"For a life of firsts" Alex adds. The glasses collide and theydrink the champagne slowly, looking at each other eyes.

Alex is the first to break the eye contact, but just for grabbing Maggie's glass and put it on the coffee table in front of them, next to her own glass. She turns around facing Maggie.

She has that look on her face. The look that Maggie knows so well. The look that Maggie puts there every night. Maggie knows what is coming, and she can't help herself but fantasize. She can't stop her body reaction to Alex.

It's been too long since they did it. And Maggie is missing that look. She is missing that side of her relationship with Alex. But now they can't do it. Kara, James, Winn and Mon-El are coming here in any minute.

"Alex" she says with raspy voice as Alex sits on her legs. Putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes?" Alex lowers herself and leave a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, then continuing her path down to her neck. Painfully slowly, making Maggie let out a whimper.

"W-we ca-can't" Maggie wanted to. She REALLY wanted to. But their friends were yet to come and Alex was still sore from the shooting.

"Why not?" Alex whispers against her ear, taking her earlobe between her teeth. Alex's hands begins to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Fuck" Maggie almost lost it when Alex starts kissing her pulse point. -Oh that's leaving a mark- "Al, Kara is coming" she says that like a final option to make Alex stop what she was doing, cause sure as hell she didn't want to stop anything.

"We could do like we are not at home" Alex says against her mouth now. She cups Maggie's face, pulling her girlfriend for a heated kiss. Maggie opens her lips so Alex slips her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth gaining a low moan from Maggie, who kissed her back, sliding her hands under Alex's shirt.

They were too lost in each other to listen the knock on their door. But not that lost to not listen the 'OH RAO' from Kara, followed by a 'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING ALL THE TIME!?'

They jump apart from each other. Their breaths still heavy for all the kissing, and both of them go to open the door, trying to accommodate the hair, and the clothes. They are no fooling anyone with that, but it's a little less traumatizing for Kara at this point.

The first thing they see after open the door, is Winn with the Play Station, James with beers and Kara and Mon-El with take out for an army.

"You really should considerate buying a lead door" Winn chuckles.

"First thing tomorrow morning" Maggie says "Come on in!"

Soon enough everyone was eating and watching some romcom Kara insisted in. Something about two best friends falling in love -Like every romcom if you ask Alex-.

Maggie and Alex were cuddling on the sofa, Maggie almost asleep against Alex's shoulder, the last one not so far from falling asleep either.

Kara stands up, stopping the movie. "Everyone is falling asleep! What's up with you people!? It's a beautiful movie!" Kara says waiting for a response from her friends.

"I'm falling asleep because I know what is going to happen" Maggie says still with her eyes closed.

"Second that" Alex says kissing Maggie's temple, making the last one smile.

"Okay, tell me, then" Kara says. Everyone looking at Maggie.

"Easy. Boy best friend has a girlfriend, Girl best friend is upset, and the she gets a boyfriend. All the movie is about bad timing, maybe one of them gets married although she/he really doesn't want it. So at one point they realized that they had always been in love with each other. They get married and have five children, and they all live happy ever after" Maggie says.

"They don't have five children" Kara whispers "They are too old for that" she says sitting next to a smiling Mon-El.

"Told ya" Maggie says making everyone but Kara laugh.

"She is a detective. She detects" Alex says remembering when Maggie told that to her.

"Jeez Danvers. You remember that day?" Maggie says now awake.

"I would love to ask about that, but I learnt that I shouldn't ask for stories from Maggie about you two" Kara says.

"What now?" Alex asks confused.

"It's nothing" Maggie says shrugging.

"Okay..." Alex says suspicious."Long story short, she found Mon-El before Winn. Well, Mon-El's bracelet"

"You were after me too?" Mon-El asks surprised.

"Of course I was. We thought you were the attacker of the President" Maggie says "So yeah, I found the device before Winn" she says proudly.

"Of course you did it. You are a great detective" Alex says smirking.

"You are getting soft on me" Maggie says leaning over to kiss Alex.

"Your fault" Alex close the space between them kissing her girlfriend, forgetting for a moment about all her friends.

"Get a room! For Kara's sake" James says launching a pillow in their direction.

"Thanks James" Kara winks over James.

"So yeah, when I found her and asked her how she did to find the bracelet before us, she said: 'I'm a detective, Danvers. I detect'" Alex continues imitating Maggie's voice.

"So badass" Winn says making everyone laugh.

\- :D -

After finish the movie (Kara's fault), James came up with the idea to play Taboo.

"Okay, me with Winn, Mags and Alex and the other team is Kara and Mon-El. Who's starting?" James says as he puts the cards on the table.

"You go, you came up with the idea anyways" Maggie says reaching for the sand clock "Are you ready?" she asks looking at James and Winn, who nods as he reaches for the card "Okay. GO!"

"This one's easy. Your favorite thing in the world"

"Camera"

"Yas! Oh, my favorite thing in the world"

"Play station?" Winn shakes her head. "Videogames?"

"Nono, it's a working thing"

"Uuuh computers?"

"Yess! Next one. Lucy's job"

"YOU SAID JOB! YOU CAN'T" Kara shouts standing up.

"She is right, pick another card" Alex says.

"Fuck!" Winn says reaching for another card "This is the thing with-"

"Time!" Alex shouts.

"What? Already? How many?" Winn asks sitting on his spot again.

"Just two. We are SO going to win this" Maggie says laughing. "You go, Kara"

"Okay" Kara says getting up "Ready?" she says to Mon-El.

"Born ready" he chuckles.

"Go!" Maggie says turning the clock.

"What I didn't broke the first time we kissed" Kara says quickly.

"Nose!"

"Yess! Ooh Alex tried to do this and she burnt all" Kara says laughing.

"Food" Mon-El says.

"More specific"

"Ugh I don't remember! Alex burns everything"

"Hey!" Alex protest making everyone laugh.

"Uhg. Why can't I say all these words?!" Kara says.

"That's the thing with this game, Little Danvers" Maggie chuckles.

"Come ooon Mon-El! Think!"

"PAELLA!" Mon El says jumping out of his seat.

"YES! This is Maggie's-"

"Time!" Maggie says.

"WHAT?! We lost?!" Kara shouts.

"It looks like that, sis" Alex says mocking Kara. "It's our turn now. Let's going to win this, babe" Alex says smirking to her girlfriend.

Maggie stands up grabbing the first card, ready to start.

"Now!" Kara says.

"You always win at this"

"Pool"

"Yes. Gertrude"

"Dog"

"That's it. Don't listen to this Kara. We did it on this two days ago" Maggie says smirking at Kara's disgusted face.

"Desk" Alex says blushing.

"Sure as hell it is" Maggie says as she reaches another card.

She freezes at the word.

 _Marriage.  
_  
Okay, maybe she is overreacting to the word. It's just a word, right? This is just a stupid game. But that doesn't stop her from thinking to ask Alex about marry her. To live her whole life next to her.

The idea of marrying Alex has been around her head for months now, and after the shooting, that thought is stronger than ever.

She didn't even have a ring, but she was ready to go out there and buy it. It's a matter of time. Is it too soon? Will Alex say yes?

Kara shouting "TIME" snaps her out of her thoughts, only to find a concerned look on Alex's face.

"What did the card said, Mags?" Alex says.

"Mmm... Nothing. We won, hon!" Maggie says hugging Alex.

"Again? Ugh this is so unfair. They always win!" Kara says getting up. "We are gonna go. We have to be early at the DEO tomorrow." Kara says giving Alex and Maggie a quick hug. Followed by Win, James and Mon-El.

"Do you need us to help you clean this all?" James asks before leaving.

"No it's okay! We can handle it" Maggie says.

"Okay. Oh Alex, J'onn sends you his love. And he says that he is waiting for you at the DEO, when you are ready" Winn says.

"Thanks, Winn. Tell J'onn that I'm looking forward it" Alex says smiling. Waiting to go back to work. "Bye Kar. Love you!" Alex says waving.

"Love you too!" Kara says closing the door behind her, waving back.

"Well, I'm going to prepare for bed. We could clean this up tomorrow." Maggie says gesturing around her, rushing out of the room.

Alex looked at her as she leaves the room, pulling out of her pocket the card that she was supposed to guess.

 _Marriage._

Aaaaaand now she was confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that I always say this, but I'm really sorry for not updating this story. If I'm being honest, I kinda get bored of it, I don't really know how to keep this story going, so sorry if I rushed the finale (that is the next chapter).**

 **I wanted to finish it for you, 'cause I hate when writers don't finish their stories and all. So, for the ones that are still here, here you have chapter five! Let me know what you think about it on the comments ;D**

Maggie reaches her back pocket looking for the Taboo's card.

She overreacted a little.

Okay, she overreacted A LOT. But who can blame her? Detective Maggie Sawyer thinking about spending the rest of her life next to someone. And not just someone. With Alex.

After thinking about it, like really thinking about it, she realized that she wasn't afraid of spending her life with Alex. She was afraid of the thought of being dependent on someone. The thing that she fought against for such a long time after everyone she loved walked away. And she realized that she was already dependent on Alex. She was dependent on Alex's smile, of Alex's kisses, of Alex's heat.

She was dependent of their lazy Sundays mornings, of their movie nights, of the Superfriends, of everything involving Alex. So, she was already lost and she didn't care.

But now here she was, freaking out about a fucking word in a fucking card about a fucking board game.

Said fucking card that she can't find right now.

"Emm... Mags?" Alex knocks on the bathroom door.

"Shit" Maggie murmurs "I'm almost out!"

"Oh... Okay. I'll wait in our room"

"Okay honey!" she answers with a high pitched voice.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Maggie thinks as she steps out of the bathroom. _It's now or never._

"Mags? It's everything okay? You kinda fr-"

"I know, sorry for that. But I need you to forget that and listen to me for a minute" Maggie says as she walks pass Alex to her side of the bed. "I don't even know where to start here" she crosses her arms over her chest.

"D-Do you w-wanna break up?" Alex asks with sadness in her voice.

"What? No no no. Of course I don't wanna break up. You are stuck with me" Maggie walks to where Alex is, cupping her face between her hands. "I love you Alex Danvers"

"You too. Forever." Alex says making a little grin giving Maggie a little kiss on her nose, making her smile.

"Wait, I still want to tell you something" Maggie says moving away a little "You lying in that hospital bed a few weeks ago was the hardest thing that happened to me. It was the scariest and the most difficult thing for me to walk through. Just the thought of you unconscious, connected to that tubes and cables makes me want to cry, Alex." She says holding back a sob "I couldn't believe the amount of things that we didn't do, I couldn't believe the amount things that we have in our future. So..." Maggie walks back to her nightstand, she opens the draw and Alex watches her pulling out a little box.

"Mags..." Alex says in a whisper. Maggie walks back to her girlfriend.

"Will you marry me?" Maggie says opening the little box, showing a simple and beautiful silver band with little diamonds.

Alex felt like she couldn't talk. Like she couldn't move. ' _At least she is blinking'_ Maggie thought.

"Al? You still here?" Maggie asks with a chuckle. "I need an answer, 'cause I'm kinda freaking out over here. Again"

"No no" Alex says shaking her head. When she realizes what she said, and she sees the look on Maggie's face, she stops. "Wait. Not no"

Maggie exhales a heavy breath "Thanks Rao" she chuckles "So, that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes" Alex says cupping Maggie's face "It's the biggest yes in the history of proposals" She lowers her head in order to leave a soft kiss in her fiancée's lips.

"Nerd" Maggie says all dimples.

"Yeah yeah. Now, are you putting that ring on my finger or I have to do it myself?"

They chuckle at that and Maggie grabs Alex's hand between her own and softly puts the ring in Alex's finger, relieve that the ring suits perfectly.

"It's beautiful, Mags" Alex smiles, still looking at the ring.

''You are beautiful" Maggie says making Alex blush. Alex cups Maggie's face and kisses her gently. Maggie deepens the kiss tightening her grip on Alex's hips. She was about to take her now fiancé's shirt when her phone rings.

"Fuck" Maggie says dropping her hands from Alex's shirt.

"It could be important" Alex kisses Maggie's temple.

"It's from the precinct" Maggie says looking oddly at the ID. "Sawyer"

"Mags? We have a lead on Alex's shooter"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! So this is the final chapter! I'm really thankful to all of you for the support on this story, for the kudos and the comments! Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or just a wonderful day :D**

 **And now I have a question for you all, should I write a epilogue with their wedding? It's just an idea and I don't know when I'll write it, but I just wanted to put this out there!**

 **Enough talking, enjoy the finale! -All the mistakes are mine-**

"You have _what_?" Maggie asks frowning. Immediately Alex puts a hand on Maggie's shoulder and looks at her with a concerned look.

 _"Something happened. It's long to talk on the phone, it'll be better if you just come by the station so I could explain it to you better"_

"Okay, give me ten minutes" Maggie says.

 _"See you now, then"_ her partner says as goodbye and ends the phone call. Maggie stays for a few moments looking at the phone.

"What happened?" Alex asks concerned about the fact that Maggie is still silent.

"They have a lead on your shooter" Maggie says with caution. She puts Alex's hands between her own "Johnson want us to go to the station so he can show us" Maggie sense how Alex tightens her grip on Maggie's hands "And it's okay if you don't want to go, I know that tomorrow morning you start with the physical therapy and you have to sleep well so you can-"

"I want to go. I have to go" Alex says cutting off Maggie's rambling.

"Are you sure? You totally don't have to go, I can go there by myself and see what's happening and keep you informed with all" Maggie says caressing the back of her fiancée's hand with her thumb.

"I am. I can call the doctor and reschedule the appointment" Alex shrugs and Maggie shakes her head in negation.

"Nope, nothing of reschedule, you have to go to physical therapy if you want to go out to the field again. You heard Dr. Hunt"

"Okaaaaay mom, I'll go" Alex says smiling and Maggie chuckles.

"Let's go to the station then. Let's go catch this son of a bitch"

\- :D -

Maggie and Alex rush in the station hand in hand, straight to the second floor, where the science division was placed. They found Johnson in his desk talking over the phone.

"Yeah" Johnson says to the phone "Maggie is here" a pause "Alex is here too" another pause "Of course, bye" Johnson ends the phone call "Hey" he greets "how you doing, Alex?" he asks.

"I'm doing fine, tomorrow I'm starting physical therapy" Alex says with a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm glad" Johnson mirrors her. He gets up from the chair and reaches for two chairs from the nearest desk for Maggie and Alex to sit. They thank him and take sit "Mags, remember the body that we found last week? The one-" he is cut off by Maggie.

"The one that we suspected was part of an alien drogue ring?" Johnson nods and she turns to Alex to explain the case better.

"The owner of the abandoned building found the body and called the police, when we arrived, we took samples and they were ready when I called you. The fingerprints where a match with the ones we found in the grocery store" Maggie sees how Alex's face fall and in a heartbeat she is hugging her "we didn't have a match back then because he wasn't on the system, but after the shooting we uploaded everything we had on him and when I ran the fingerprints a while ago, it was a match" Johnson stops talking giving Alex a minute.

"We know something about him?" Maggie asks still looking at Alex, who was totally silent.

"Nada" Johnson turns to his desk to grab a file "This is all we have. Date of death and now we have the shooting" he hands the file to Maggie.

"We don't have a name? You looked in missing persons?" Maggie asks as she reads the file.

"Yeah, nothing" Johnson says and Maggie nods, focusing in Alex.

"Al? Are you okay?" Maggie asks to a silent Alex.

"Yes yes, I am. I just want to go home. Tomorrow I have to be up early" she says getting up "Bye, Johnson. Thanks for everything" Alex flashes a smile towards Maggie's partner and starts to walk to the elevator.

"Can I took this file with me?" Maggie asks and Johnson nods "Okay, I'll see you"

"Bye, Mags"

\- :D -

Alex was already in bed when Maggie finished her shower. When Maggie steps into the bedroom she sees Alex reading the file with her eyes filled with tears. Maggie approaches to the bed and climbs to Alex's side of it.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah" she says as she wipes a few tears "It's just that he's dead and we don't know anything about him. And I don't even know if I want to know now. He hurt me, but I'm alive. And I have the feeling that you will obsessed with this and I don't want you to" Alex says now looking straight to Maggie's eyes "I want us to move on. I want us to enjoy our engagement and plan the wedding" Alex says caressing Maggie's hand "I want to go to therapy tomorrow and get better so I can go back to the field, I want to be like I was before. Okay? I want to forget that this happened, with the security that this men" she says pointing at the file "is not bothering us nevermore. I know that Johnson will do an amazing job hunting that drogue ring and if he needs help of any type, the DEO will be there. But I just want to end all this, okay?''

"Are you sure?" Maggie asks "Are you sure you don't want me to investigate a little bit more? I could-" Maggie is cut off by Alex's lips on hers.

"I just want to marry you" Alex says after she broke the kiss, with her forehead against Maggie's.

"I love you, Alex"

"Love you too, Mags. Forever"

 ** _Two months later_**

''Agent Danvers, welcome back'' J'onn greets her as soon as she enters to the control room. Everyone was there, Kara, James, Mon-El and Winn.

Kara flies to her and hugs her tightly ''I'm so glad you are back'' she says into her ear.

''I'm glad too, sis'' Alex says hugging her back, smiling. Alex steps back a little and talks louder ''I know you all missed me''

''I didn't that much'' Winn says shrugging.

''You'' Alex says pointing at him ''Missed me the most''

''Puff, you wish'' Winn says as he get back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

''I read the messages on Whatsapp in the group, you know?'' Alex says with a cocky smile.

Everyone laughs as Winn's face turns to red.

''I told you that Alex reads it'' James says approaching Alex and giving her a hug ''I'm really happy that you are back''

''Me too, Alex'' Mon-El says and he taps her on the shoulder.

''Okay, we all are happy for Agent Danvers to be back, but now we need to go back to work, we have a case'' J'onn says and everyone goes back to work ''We are collaborating with the NCPD in this one, maybe Maggie is on the case''

Alex was about to answer that she didn't know about the case when her phone rings. She looks at the ID and it reads ' _DD'_

''Look! It's Maggie'' she says to everyone ''Danvers'' she answers.

''It's Sawyer. Wanna see a dead body?''

''Always''


End file.
